


Wings

by RandomProjectedTrashCutie



Series: Winged!Virgil [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Light Angst, No Beta, We Die Like Men, a few bad words, all the dark sides have wings, but only mentioned, cause i love those, deceit and the other dark sides are in this, just a small warning, there is like, virgil was a dark side, virgil..but with wings, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomProjectedTrashCutie/pseuds/RandomProjectedTrashCutie
Summary: Virgil knows he's diffrent. The wings that he hides on his back reenforces that fact.Finished!!





	1. The Secret

Virgil had a secret. A big one. A secret that just happened to span roughly around 22 feet and was becoming increasly harder and frustrating to hide. Standing in his room, currently fighting and loosing to his sweatshirt, he wondered for the millionth time if it would be better to just tell them. But as always, his mind went down the all too familiar road of negativities.

_"Who knows what they could say about your wings?"_ Virgil thought to himself. _"They would probably hate them. Logan would think them repulsive and unrealistic. Roman would look at them and see me as a freak, as a villian and Patton would think me a monster!"_ His mind continued going through every possible bad situation it could think of. Blinking back tears begining to form, Virgil continued to tuck his wings. _"It's better this way."_ He concluded, finally pulling his sweatshirt down. Taking in a deep breath and smoothing down his hair, he sank into the kitchen to grab something to snack on. Almost instantly he was greeted by Patton.

"Hiya Virgil!" Patton said, boiling some water.

"Oh hey Patton. What's up?" Virgil responded, looking for some food to grab and potentially eat. 

"Other than the sky?" Patton replied, chuckling to himself as he cracked the joke. "Well, I'm making some hot chocolate if you want any."

"In May?" Virgil said, a small smile on his face.

"It's always hot chocolate season kiddo." Patton responded, a serious look on his face, before breaking into his trademark grin.

"Thanks Pat, but I think I'll pass this time around." He responded, starting to walk over to the cabinets. 

"You sure kiddo?" Patton asked. Virgil nodded his head. "Well alright. If you change your mind, come find me." The fatherly side said, with a smile.

"Thanks Patton." Virgil said. "I'll take you up on that offer later, got it?"

"Yeppers! See ya Virgil." And with that, he left, leaving Virgil alone in the kitchen. Opening the cabinet to look for granola, Virgil allowed his mind to wander.  

_"No one can improve a mood like Pat can,"_  He thought, grabbing a bag of granola out of the cabnit. _"No matter the day, he never fails to put a smile on my face."_   Virgil began to eat the granola.  _"Maybe I could tell him."_  He thought, then almost instantly began to scold himself. _"No, don't think about them. Not now."_ Of corse his thoughts always found their way back to his wings. _"It never fails, does it?"_ He scorned. Grabbing his granola bag, Virgil began to make it back to his room. _"It would be so much easier if they knew. I wouldn't have to hide. I shouldn't need to hide."_ Virgil sighed. _"It would never be that easy."_ Looking up to find he had arrived at the door to his room, Virgil took a deep breath before going in. Quietly setting the granola bag down on a table and closing the door Virgil began to take off his sweatshirt. "The great sweatshirt battles, part ten thousand" Virgil grummbled to himself. Finally wreslting the outer garnment off, he ufurled his wings.

Spanning a grand total of around 11 feet on each side, Virgil's wings extended a total of roughly 22 feet. Shaped after a peregrine falcons wings, and made for speed they came down to around his hips, maybe upper thighs. A rich purple, over the entirity of his wings, with the tips decending into a black. A shimmer seemed to also be present, as when the light hit the feathers, they seemed to shine. A small sigh of content escaped Virigl's lips as he streched them, one at a time. His room was too small to allow him to fully unfurl his wings without knocking a few things over, which was less than ideal. But in the back of his room there was another door, often overlooked due to its dark color allowing it to blend into the shadows. This door led to Virgil's favorite place in the whole mind, Imaginaton. Yes, Imagination was Roman's realm, with its main entrance being in Roman's room. But there was a small part of it, for each of the Dark Sides to hold, out of Roman's reach and sight. These pockets of Imagination allowed them to stretch their wings without any consequence. Virgil remember when Deceit first taught him to fly, in one of these very pockets of Imagination. Shaking the memory out of his head, as it could only bring negativity, Virgil opened his door. 

Hit with the smell of grass and fresh air, all the negative thoghts previously plaguing Virgils mind dissapeared. Without bothering to close the door, he took off. Flying was the one thing that could calm Virgil down without fail. _"Flying and Patton."_ Virgil thought, with a chuckle, before his thoughts decided to continue on the two subjects, but not in a way Virgil wished. _"Patton. Flying. I should tell him."_ His thoughts began as he looped around some trees. _"It's not like I don't trust them, cause I do! But..."_ Virgil didn't continue, shutting down the thought before it could come. Soaring up into the air and closing his eyes as he came up to the highest point, he sighed. _"Breathe,"_ He commanded himself,  _"and fly."_  He did.

 

Time flew by and Virgil lost himself to the air. In almost a trance-like state, soaring through the air, how could he hear the knock at his door, from none other than Logan? How could he hear his name being called by the logical side a full six times? The answer is, he couldn't. But a Side tends to know when one is in their room, so as soon as Logan opened Virgil's door and stepped inside, Virgil knew. Eyes snapping open, Virgil fell from the sky in a flury of suprise and, once he got his bearings, began to race to the entrance to his room from his pocket of Imagination. _"I closed the door, right!?"_ Virgil attempted to reasure himself, yet his heart told the truth. He didn't. Naturally the wide open door caught Logan's eye quite quick, and as he stepped through the door frame, Virgil had just made touch down. 

"Virgil, what are you doing?" Logan called out to the anxious side, not fully comprehending what he was seeing.

"I-uh-I-" Virgil looked up in a great deal of suprise, barely managing to form any kind of answer to give to Logan.

"Dinner is ready, and Patton is requesting your precence." The logical side said, before his face morphed into a great deal of emotions at once, which was an unusual thing for Logan. At this point it was clear to Virgil, Logan had seen his wings. He then seemed to realize the two were no longer in Virgil's room, and they where in a forest of sort.

Attempting to distract Logan from calling out the obvious, Virgil said, "Yeah tell Pat I'll be down in a few thanks so much," somehow ignoreing the fact that his voice was up a few octaves.

Logan visibly swallowed before meeting Virgil's eyes, confusion written in the logical side's eyes. "Virgil, where are we?"

A nervouse chucle escaped the anxious side's mouth. "Haha my room isn't great come on lets go." He said in a rush. 

Logan did not move, instead choosing to speak yet again. "Are those-" He couldn't seem to get his question out. "Virgil. Are those wings?"

Another dry chuckle escaped his mouth. _"Shit"_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!! Hope you enjoy  
> Yell at me in the comments for grammer, or come yell at me on Tumblr at @randomtrasharts !!!


	2. The Surprise

 "You're dreaming!" Virgil squeaked, paralyzed with both anticipation and fear. 

"Please don't insult my intelligence." Logan said, seeming to momentarly shake out of his surpise. "This is clearly not a fantastical situation," He continued, crossing his arms, "and that raises quite a lot of questions." Logan finished. He looked at Virgil expectantly, as if he expected an answer. Problem was, Virgil did not have an answer. 

"Well..." Virgil began, internally panicking. "I...um... don't have an...um... answer?" He hesitantly responded, fearing the worst. A scowl crossed Logan's face and Virgil's panic increased tenfold. _"ShitShitshitSh-"_ Logan cut his thoughts short. 

"You're telling me that you have hidden something as incredible as this for presumably a long time, and you have no explenation?" He spread his arms in annoyance. "Virgil, here I am with a box filled with questions and you cannot answer one?" Logan sighed and turned. "Very well. We shall come back to this problem after dinner, as I do not want to worry Patton. Please have a sutable explenation when dinner has ceased." He finished, turing to leave the forest and enter Virgil's room. The movement seemed to bring Virgil back to the present, and out of this thoughts. 

"Wait!" He called out. 

"Yes?" Logan stopped, turing to face Virgil.

"Incredible?" He whispered, almost as though he couldn't believe it.

"Yes Virgil, incredible. Meaning impossible to believe or extrordinary. You should know this." Logan stated, a neutral expression on his face.

"Thanks." Virgil said, a small yet disbelieving smile creeping onto his face. _"He doesn't hate them."_ Virgil thought, before a new, and more urgant one crossed his mind. _"What about the others?"_

"Logan!" He called out. "Please don't tell anyone about this." Virigl said, a note of urgancy in his voice. 

"I won't. I wasn't planning on anyhow. You have kept your wings a secret from us for a reason, and I would hate to break the trust we have built up. I trust you will tell your secret in time, to the others." Logan said. 

Virgil felt a great weight of worry lift from his shoulders. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, please let us hurry along before Patton starts to worry." Logan responded, making his way back into Virgil's room. "Are you coming?" He asked when he noticed Virgil had not moved.

"Tell Patton," Virgil took a shaky breath. "Tell him I'll be down soon." A nod was his responce. Logan, with a final glance back at the anxious side then turned and left Virgil in his room alone. As soon as he exited, it started to rain. Head still reeling from the interaction, Virgil simply stood in the now storming forest. One thought stood out from the jumble of words rushing through his head. _"He didn't hate them. He didn't hate me."_ Taking some unsteady steps back into his room and making sure to close the door to his poket of Imagination, VIrgil let his thoughts run wild. _"He didn't scorn me. He didn't mock me. Logan called them...he called them incredible."_ A giggle had started to work up his throat, before bursting free. "I-I didn't get called a monster." He said to himself, as though Virgil was trying to convince himself of that truth. Taking a few breaths and blinking back tears beginning to form, Virgil grabbed his sweatshirt and began to slowly put it back on. Carefully tucking his wings in he continued to think. _"If Logan didn't hate them, if he didn't call them unrelistic and scorn me, then maybe,"_ Virgil dared to hope, _"Patton and Roman, maybe they wouldn't hate them either."_ Taking one last breath and sparing a glace in the mirror to mke sure his wings were fully hidden, Virgil opened the door and left his room. A new look crossed the anxious side's face. A look of determination. _"Let's do this"_

"Virgil, kiddo, is that you?" A voice, presumably Patton, called out.

"About time! Come on Brad Pittiful, I'm starved." Another voice, who was identified as Roman, shouted after him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Virgil called out in responce, starting to decend the stairs that led to his room. Upon arriving at the table where the other sides sat, Virgil cleared his throat. "Hey, so maybe after dinner, we can um...," Virgil paused, thoughts running wild. _"Am I really going to do this?"_ Taking another breath, he knew his answer. _"Yes."_ Noticing the other sides expectant looks, Virgil quickly continued. "Can we maybe have a family meeting of sorts?"

"Why sure kiddo!" Patton responded, his usually big smile faltering. “Is something wrong?”

”Oh, nothings wrong!” Virgil quickly reassured him. “I just...um...maybe had something kinda important to ...um... talk about?" He continued, tripping over his words. Looking to avoid eye contact with any of the other sides, Virgil swept his eyes around the room only to stare Logan straight in the face. He shared a knowing look with Virgil. Looking down almost instantly, he then chose to get a drink from the fridge in an attempt to look busy. _"Why did you go and say that for, now you can't back out of it. Look you probably worried Patton."_ Virgil's thoughts decided to make a comeback. As he reached for a bottle of water, his thoughts continued to race. _"Logan seemed to find them facinating. Maybe the others will too. Or..."_ Virgil sighed, deep and harsh. _"Or nothing. I'm going to enjoy a nice quailty dinner with the others and nothing bad will happen."_ Virgil tried to convince himself. _"Deceit wasn't the only one good at lying to himself."_ Grabbing his water and heading back to the table, Virgil sat down, only to be greeted by a mountian of food. 

"Here you go Virgil!" Patton said, placing a plate filled with roast chicken and steamed veggies. "And if you ever have a problem, don't be afriad to _lettuce_  know" He added on, holding a leaf of lettuce. 

Virgil let out a small chuckle. "Thanks Pat." 

"Patton if I look up and your holding lettuce I will loose it." Logan said, staring intently at a book Virgil had not noticed before. 

"Sorry Logan, I just wanted to tell Virgil that we're _fruiting_ for him" Patton responded, trying to hold in a few giggles. 

"Patton, where did you get an apple from?" Said Roman, seemingly exasperated. 

"One meal, without any puns. Thats all I ask." Logan sighed, closing his book. 

"You know I can't help it." The fatherly side said. 

"Try too." Logan replyed, rolling his eyes. 

"Hey Roman, can you pass the salt please?" Patton asked. 

"Sorry Pat, but I can't pick Virgil up." Roman responded, with a smirk. At his name, Virgil looked up.

"What? Sorry I was thinking." The anxious side said, which cause the creative side to frown. 

"Oh come on! I was waiting to use that one forever, and you didn't even hear it." Roman exclaimed, throwing his hands up. 

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." Virgil mummbled, gaining concered look from Patton. 

"You ok kiddo?" He asked once again. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Virgil answered, playing with his food. 

"Are you sure? Is it the food?" Patton grimmanced.

"What? Oh no! Pat your food is always the best." Virgil reassured him, with a small smile. It was true, Patton was the best cook out of all the sides. None could compare to his home cooked meals. "I just," Virgil took a breath, "I have a lot on my mind." 

"Is somthing the matter? Is a beast plauging you?" Roman started up. "I shall slay it for you if needed!" He went on, standing up and stricking a pose to emphasis his point. This movement caused a small smile to appear on Virgil's face. 

_"Family would never abandon you. No matter what, Roman and Patton, they will always be by my side."_ Virgil felt his worries easing up, if only slightly. Patton, noting how everyone seemed to be done with dinner, came around for everyones plates. 

"Since Virgil has something to tell us, let's all meet in the living room and hear what he has to say before desserts. How does that sound?" Patton said after disposing of the dirty dishes in the sink. 

"Adequate." Was Logan's responce, as he stood up and walked to the couch. 

"What he said." Roman replyed, gesturing to Logan, and going to follow him to the couch. 

"Ok great! Whenever you're ready kiddo." Patton told Virgil, before going to join the others in the living room. 

"Y-yeah. Ok." Virgil answered, playing with the cuff of his sweater. _"I can't believe I'm going to go through with this."_ Virgil's thoughts made a comeback as he inched his way to the living room. Virgil took one last breath before going to stand in the living room. Sweeping his eyes around he was met with expectant faces. "W-well I called this meeting because I have something kinda important to say but I don't know if I can go through with it now and-and," Virgil felt his face begin to burn as he continued rambling. "And I really don't know how to start saying it so, um, I-" He stopped suddenly, not knowing how to continue.

"It's ok, take your time kiddo!" Patton encouraged, putting his thumbs up. 

"Yeah, yeah." Virgil responded. "It's probably easier to show you anyway." He continued, struggling to take off his sweatshirt. "Here goes nothing." Virgil mummbled, finally pulling off his sweatshirt. Stretching his wings out and ignoring the gentle gasps that came from the others, he finished. "I sorta have, um, wings?"

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I hope everyone enjoys it, and feel free to yell at me in the commments. Thanks!


	3. The Reveal

Holding his breath, Virgil glanced around at the other sides with anticipation. "Well?" He asked, wishing he still had his sweatshirt on to hide in.  

"I-I-" Romans started but couldn't seem to finish. 

"Kiddo..." Patton gasped, hands covering his mouth.

"They truly are quite impressive, Virgil." Logan stated, being the first to break the silence. The logical side's hand reached up to ajust his glasses. "I do hope you'll be taking questions now." He continued. This seemed to shake the others out of their shock enough to speak.

"They're beautiful Virgil!" Patton exclaimed, jummping off the couch in exitment. "I love them!" He continued.

"I...um..that is..." Roman took in a breath, "Wow," he finished. 

"I-Thanks," Virgil said, looking down. "You-" He started, yet cut himself off. Taking a deep breath, the anxious trait started again. "You don't hate them?"

"Why would we ever hate them?" Patton asked, concern and confusion laced in his expresion.

"Be-because they aren't normal." Virgl stated, tears started to well in his eyes. "They're diffrent. I'm diffrent." At this, Viril's wings seemed to come around him, sheltering him from the outside world. _Told you this was a bad idea._  His thoughts begain, seeming to laugh at his distress. _They hate them and they hate you, and now there is no where to hide._

"Virgil." Pattons stern voice cut through the haze that was Virgil's head. "No matter what, you will always be a part of this famILY." Patton said, putting an emphais on the 'ily' "Nothing could make me stop caring for you. You are my dark strange son, and nothing could change that" The parental side said, standing up, and starting to walk towards Virgil. "You're wings make you extrordinary." Patton finished in front of Virgil, arms open for a hug, which the winged side gladly took.

"Thank you," Virgil whispered into Pattons chest, some tears begining to fall, "...dad." Patton couldn't stop the big smile that broke out on his face. 

"Of course kiddo." Patton said, puling out of the hug and wiping Virgil's tears away. 

"Patton is quite right, Virgil. While you're wings may differentiate you from us in a small way, we would never just abandon you due to this fact." Logan said, stepping closer to Patton's side. "You're wings are incredible. As I said before."

"Yes, they are!" Patton exclaimed, beaming. 

"Indeed. Now, questions Virgil?" Logan asked, summoning a notebook and a pencil. "Because I have quite a few."

"Oh yeah, I have questions too!" Patton said, raising his hand. Sensing Virgil's discomfort, he quickly lowered it. "But you only have to answer what you're comfortable with." He reassured. "If there's something you don't want to answer, you don't have too. And I'm right here if you need a hug." The moral side added in.

"Um, ok." Virgil responding, comeing out slighly from behind his wings. "I can do that." 

"Excellent. How long have-" Logan began, only to get cut off by Roman, who stood up very quickly.

"You have wings." Roman started, pointing at Virgil. "You have wings!" He exclaimed again.

"Yes Roman, we are well past that point. Have you even been listening?" Logan stated, looking midly annoyed to have been cut off. "As I was saying-" He tryed to continue, only to have Roman cut him off again. 

"Wings!" Roman said while waving his arms to emphasis his point. 

"You're so observent" Logan deadpanned, crossing his arms.

"Logan, be nice." Patton chimmed in. "Let's not let our head's  _fly_ off our shoulders now." He said, stiffling a giggle. 

"A pun, Patton? At this time?" Logan sighed, shaking his head. In the backround, Virgil let out a small laugh, and Patton smiled wider in seeing that he could make Virgl feel better. Roman continued to pace. 

"We need to try and stay two feet _on the ground"_ The fatherly side responded, laughing into his hand. A groan was the only responce he got from Logan.

"Anyway, as I was trying to say, How long-" He attempted to start one last time, before being inturrupted once more by the creative side.

"How long have you had wings!?" He asked, pushing past Logan, to get right in front of Virgil.

"That's what I've been trying to ask, Roman." Logan said, glarning at him. 

"I-I've always had them." Virgil started hesitantly. "They've been a part of me for as long as I can remember." The anixious side said, looking down, and beginging to fidget with his fingers. 

"Interesting." Logan muttered, writing this down in his notebook. Virgil shifted his wings to see better.

"Lo-Logan?" He asked uncertianly.

"Yes Virgil?" Logan asked, pausing his writing.

"What is that...um...book for?" Virgil questioned.

"My Journal? Well it is to keep track of all the information reveled from the questions answered today." The logical side responded, ajusting his glasses. "Since you are the only side we know of with wings, I find it vital to record this new information." He finished. Virgil simply nodded. Logan began to write some more. "Excellent. My second question is, when, or how did you learn to fly?" 

"Well," Virgil began, wings coming even further down, "Thomas was around 12 when I learned how to fly. It took a while but I did get it eventually. As for how, thats a discussion for another time." He finished, examming all the other sides faces. Roman began to wave his hand in the air. 

"Virgil," The creative side began, hand in the air still waving to get all the attention, "You mean to tell me you succefully hid your wings for 29 years, and probably would have continued too, yet something possesed you to tell us now?" He questioned, growing more agitated. "And aren't you scared of flying?" He inquired. 

"Oh that was my question." Patton added in. "In one for our videos you mentioned that you hated flying. Does that mean you don't use your wings unless you need too?" He asked, adding onto Roman's question. Logan appeared to be taking frantic notes.

"When it comes to flying, I don't like it if someone else is doing it to me. I also am not keen on hights. This is why I took so long to learn to fly. I know I can always catch myself if I fall, but when someone else is in control of my flight, such as on a plane, or even flying but not with my wings, I seem to forget that. But when I fly, like only me, it's super relaxing. When it comes to heights I trust myself most, I think? Forget it, it's stupid." Virgil said, hiding his face in his hands. 

"No it isn't kiddo." Patton reasured Virgil. He got a shy smile from the anxious side as a responce. A small gasp from Roman got their attention.

"Zazu." Was the only words out of the creative side's mouth. 

"What?" Logan asked, becoming exasperated again. 

"Virgil's like Zazu, from Lion King." Roman said, almost daring the others to challenge him. Seeing their confused faces, he went to explain. "Zazu is a bird, hence wings. Virgil, wings," He started, pointing to the wings that came from Virgl' back, "and Zazu likes to worry. He also is a sarcastic bird. Virgl is a ball of nevres and sarcasm and wings! He's like part bird. And both mean well. Hence, he is Zazu" Roman finished, a proud smile on his face.

"Gee thanks Princy." Virgil muttered. 

"See? Sarcasm. I rest my case." Roman said. "And Virgil," He said standing up, "One day you have to show me how they work. Empaisis on the have, because you do. And they are quite dashing." The romantic side said with a bow, which earned a groan from Virgil. 

"Thanks Princy." He said sarasticlly, yet Roman knew he was secretly grateful for the complement.

"Virgil, if you're ready, I have multiple other questions." Logan chimed in.

"Could we, maybe, stop here?" Virgil asked. "Soon we can answer more questions. I just want to take a 12 hour nap, and then another 12 hour one."

"Virgil, I think that's a coma." Logan said, slighlty worried. Patton made worried dad noises. "And if you feel more comfortable with tabling the questions for another day, then that is what we shall do." Logan said, snaping the book closed. 

"Oh we should watch Lion King!" Roman said, already running up to his room to get the DVD. 

"What is it with you and Lion King today?" Virgil called after him. 

"I think a movie would be a great idea, kiddo." Patton said. "I'll go make popcorn.

"Impromptu movie night it is." Logan said as Roman reapered, with the movie in tow.

"Let's do this." Virgil sighed, plopping down on the couch and stretching his wings.

"Got the popcorn!" Patton called, bringing in a large bowl full of popcorn.

"And I the movie!" Exclamied Roman, hitting play on the remote. Both came to sit, one on either side of Virgil. Logan soon joined them.

"I'm proud of you, kiddo." Patton said before the movie started. 

"What, Why?" Vigil questioned. "All I did was tell you I had wings." 

"It was a super personal thing for you, and you still found the courage to tell us, even though you must've been worried about it." Patton stated, turing to face Virgil. "I think we all are proud."

"To be fair, I don't think I would have told you yet, but Logan walked in my room, and saw me with my wings out. That sorta sped everything up." Virgil mentioned.

"Logan! Knock next time." Patton chided.

"The door was unlocked. I took that as an invitaion. And speaking of your room, what was that place you where in?" Logan questioned. All he got was a smirk.

"Later, Logan." Was the dark side's response.

"Guys, shhhhh! The movie's starting." Roman said suddenly, pointing to the screen. It became silent as the movie began, everyone cherishing the moment spent with the others. 

 _It wasn't that bad_. Virgil began to think. _Despite everything that could have gone wrong, it still went good._ A smile crossed on his face. Today he would rest, knowing everything was all right, and that they didn't think him a monster with his wings. His smlie turned defiant. _Suck it._ He thought, attacking his bad thoughts. _My famILY will always be there for me._ And with that thought he let the movie take up his mind, enjoying the sides that sat near him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is this late !!! School just hit like a truck, and i really havent had a breather. I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to comment (for grammer of corse) and come talk to me on Tumblr, @randomtrasharts

**Author's Note:**

> You got to the end!!! Achievent unlocked!
> 
> Thanks for clicking!! And feel free to yell at me in the comments for grammer or if you wanna. And come yell at me on Tumblr at @randomprojectedtrashcuite !!!


End file.
